ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers
Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers is a crossover between Cassie 12: Original Series, Richard 10, and Mig 10. Plot Richard 10 somehow gets transported to Cassie Benny's world by a odd storm along with Mig 10...But what comes with him could possibly be danger to the entire world. Will Cassie, Mig, and Richard succeed? Synopsis "Oh, what's the matter, Richard? You chicken?" laughed a speaking Vulpimancer named Darama. A chicken-like alien named Kickin Hawk, although only in this form, really being known as Richard 10, got up. "One thing Darama: No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls me CHICKEN!" Kickin Hawk ran and jumped over Darama. "Cock-a-doodle-doo." he said intimidatly. While attempting to kick Darama, a portal opened and sucked Kickin Hawk and Darama in. He's got a differnet kind of watch cause he's Richard 10! Follow him as he goes on his adventures using all the Aliens by his side Kicken Hawk is falling through the portal. "What the cocka doodlers is going on?" The Chicken hawk shouted, then timed out into a boy who wore a white shirt with a red vest ontop of it and he wore black fingerless sports gloves with a shape at the top of the hand showing skin. '' ''His dark brown eyes became big as hair went through his wavy dark brown hair. "Oh crap!" Sometimes he may be rath He may get over used but Then everything turned white as soon as he went through the bright blue portal resembling much of a summer spring being circlure at a pond reflecting light to the sky or else to the beyond in this transportiation case. He is RICHARD 10! But wait. there is ANOTHER trix Wielder...hang on tight! *Instrumental parts from the original Ben 10 show go* The camera goes to another portal where it bares resemble to the colors of Mig 10, then it goes through it to dive down white fluffy clouds thare slowly turning a gray/green as the funnel for a tornado portal is forming upon the contact of the particles that still remain to the camera. We see a kid, who is like the child version of the one we have seen so much in Mig 10 with a brown shirt and a biege stripe that bares a homage to the Ben Tennyson T-shirt from Omniverse, his Omnitrix resembles more like the Omniverse version worn by 16 year old Ben. "Tornado seasons don't occur in the cities." The kid acknowledged. "I should run". Mig begins running from the tornado that is now glowing light blue and parts of red are seen swinging at the sides as objects are thrown in all directions instead of INSIDE the Tornado. He turned his head to see his side kick brother just standing at the Tornado in shock, like he didn't expect it throw everything out, instead of running away like his brother Mig has done. "CLEPRON!" Mig instictively shouted. He slammed his watch. His body became sleeker, his legs double jointed, hands combined into three claws,his head became reshaped into a bikers helmet being more sloping to the top and a tail similar to a lizard. "XLR8!" The brown and rich biege Alien managed to push his partner out of the way. "Mig!" Clepron shouted. While the Alien is sucked into the Tornado which flickered like something electricial had struck it. Then the Tornado disappared like a flash after picking up what appears to be a evil magician. Cassie's World... Richard falls from the portal to the ground. "Ugh, hey! Where's Darama?" Richard dialed up Wildmutt and began to search for Darama. After finding his scent, he transformed into Ultimate Wildmutt and ran off after him. XLR8 is falling. "....When am I gonna land?" He said, tapping his elbbows while his legs are crossed as if he is seating on somthing instead of plainly being dragged down by gravity. XLR8 looks down to see a pool. "POOOOL! I LOVE POOOLS!" He lands inside a pool filled of algea. "I HATE POOLS!" XLR8 shouted, after getting out the pool. He turns around to see a group of people just standing there in shock and disblief. "Oh crap...Uh...Hello?" "AHHHH ALIEN LIZARD FORM OF THE WATER BASED OSTRICH!" A person yelped. Then other people followerd the said person as they dropped everything including plates that were china plates which should not be dropped. XLR8 frowns. "Water based ostrich?" He said, raising a eyebrow. "Maybe there's another device weilder like me!" He ran through the wooden fance. There, the scene switches to Cassie Benny fiddling with her watch that was in it's bulky state before the recalibration had happened in Hunt for the Trixes occured. She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Come on, you let me go Duplite for a few hours and unlocked!" Cassie said to the unanimated object. "You know it's not alive." Her friend, Anna Capulla, laughed at her friend's determination as her hands are folded on top of each other. She recieved a glare from her friend. "It could have the...uh....Voice activating system!" Cassie said, taking a twig from the grassy floor and continued to mess with it. Anna facepalmed herself. "We came to the National convertory of buried history," She began, sliding her hand off her face. "Not to mess with your watch." "I know." Cassie said, while a part of her toungue stook out. Anna looks her shoulder to see something coming...it resembled Shark Dog being larger and bigger than just a shark and German Shepard combined. Meanwhile, Ultimate Wildmutt is still searching for Darama, but finds a different smell. "Wait. That is..... familiar." He runs off after the familiar smell and finds a familiar looking alien. He transforms into ChamAlien, turns invisible, and goes off toward the alien. Back with Cassie and Anna.... "Go Ocean Alien!" Anna declared, slamming the faceplate for Cassie. Cassie turns taller with bits of rock and iced areas resurfacing as the area around her has been turned light blue for nobody to see her transformation, her arms enlarged into see-through ice that has rock ontop of it and belt with the trix appears after her shoes split in half and her head grew iciciles. "Corefreeze!" The Alien shouted, stretching her arms. "Why did you make me go Alien, Anna?" "That." Anna said, pointing her finger at the Vulpimencer which is growling at their direction. "It's like a bull." "Seeesh, I can get rid of it." Corefreeze said. She shot ice at the Vulpimencer. ChamAlien had lost track of the alien. He transformed into Jetray and flew off. He watched above the sky for the femilar scent until he saw the Cryonite fighting the red vulpimencer who bore the resemblence of Ultimate Wildmutt. "Hm...I can help." He said,diving down to the scene as the camera zooms into his eye hat flickers a star-like shine. The bull like Vulpimencer roared and shattered the crystals. "Oh slag." The Bull Vulpimencer laugned at their direction, but Corefreeze shifted her friend out of the way when it struck her at the chest and began to swipe at her chest as she struggled to keep him off. "Your a stubborn old lady aren't you? Ewwww your a male!" Corefreeze declared, sending him off towards the tree. "Yuckz!" "Cass--Cassie-- Look at your shoulder." Anna suttered,pointing at her revealed icicle area that seemed to be leaking water. Corefreeze touched the wound. "Harmless." BEEEEP! "NOOOOZZZZZZZ!" Then The bull Vulpimencer headed towards their direction. Jetray transformed into Cannonbolt and rammed the Vulpimancer. "Guess your on a roll, huh? Ha hahaa." He realized that Cassie and Anna weren't laughing. "Oh, come on! That was pure humor!". He transformed into Rath and charged at the Vulpimancer. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN VULPIMANCER THAT LOOKS LIKE A RED ULTIMATE WILDMUTT! NO ONE CHARGES AT ANYONE! RATH IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CHARGE AT ANYONE! AND THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS RATH AND RATH HAS NO BOUNDS!" Rath charged at the Vulpimancer, but was rammed miles away. He transformed into XLR8 and runs towards the action he was thrown from. "WTH. Why does his watch let him go Alien go quicker than mine?" Cassie asked, her eyes narrowed at the Alien. "Because this watch has been on my wrist for three years!" The XLR8 said, running around in circles with barbed wire in both his hands and tied it around the bull Verpimencer. The Bull Vulpimencer roars. "Tied up, eh?" XLR8 said, a very wide grin on his face. Uncle Stallion came out of the building rubbing his forehead and didn't expect to see a XLR8 standing right beside a bull-based Vulpimencer. "Oh my god. Where did that come from?" Stallion asks, while his body became entirely numb. "The depths of the evil mastermind Crualoty." Anna guessed as she made circles in the air using her fingers and her other hand is on her hip. "He's from Zarticus." The XLR8 times out into Richard. "Hello, I am Cassie Benny." Cassie introduced herself first to the boy, raising her hand outwards with a huge smile on her face. "Richard Rhyneheart." The boy finished, shaking her hand. "Sounds like a whiney of the heart." Anna said, with a cheerly ol' big laugh. "There actually was a character in the Zarticus books who had a whiney heart instead of a brave heart. But then again, it was spelled 'whine heart' when the character said it in a bar." Richard gave her a blank stare. "Medival times didn't have bars. They had hang outs." "Same thing." "Gossip came from Go sip, did you know?" Cassie and Stallion are laughing really hard at this moment since it's like they are sorta the ultimate questionaries to have ever met and argue about entire storyline rotating around the knight era (kings,queens,and dragons) Which also spun The Forever knights and 'Diagon'. Later on.... Richard witnessed Mig as XLR8 is speeding through the extremely busy highway and not knowing that another portal has just opened up not to far away from his point. An object appeared to drop from a high distance but lower down without crashing nor banging the ground. The figure appeared to be floating in mid air and seemed to stare at Mig with its light pink glowing eyes. "Now I've got you, you little brat," the figure said, in a woman-toned voice. XLR8 was still busy speeding through the city until his unrested speed had come to an end when a pinkish orb hit hit. "AWWWW" he shouted. He skid across the hard cement ground and was dragged off the highway. "Hahahaha!" laughed the figure. It then threw a large energy bubble straight at him. "Oh no," said XLR8, as the orb impacted him deeply and he rolled three times backwards and banged his head. "OCEAN ALIEN TIME!" Cassie shouted,hopping out the car. She slammed her watch. Her body became big;blue nerves bolted from her watth that sunk into the skin, two extra set of arms shot out from the sides while her shoes split in half,her shirt turned black like her black shorts that became part of her body and gained black boots. Her head grew a extra set of eyes. The Trix appears on her shoulder. "LadyArms!" Cassie shouted, stretching her arms out. "HEY XLR8 CREATURE WE ARE COMING!" XLR8 (Mig) got up and saw everything in blurriness in front of him. "Ohhhhhh," he said, being all tipsy from banging his head. Just then the object appeared in front of him. Mig saw the figure a lot more clearly now and noticed that it was an old enemy, known as Cometh. Richard ran off above the highway. "Maybe Big Chill can help Mig out." He dialed up Big Chill, but when he transformed, he became an entirely new alien. "Woah. Not expected." XLR8 called to the alien. "Hey, Rich, help me out here!" Richard became worried. "You know I would, Mig. But I never went this alien before. No idea what he does." He saw Cometh getting closer to Mig, ran towards him, and ran towards their direction. He pushed Mig out of the Cometh's way, and the smoke began to choke Cometh. "Hmm, that gives me an idea." He pushed Cometh 10 feet away. "SMOKE STACK!" XLR8 then transformed right into Humungousaur. "HUMUNGOUSAUR!" he announced. He then ran at Cometh and saw her laugh with a little cautious grin on her lips. She announced a spell and 10 of her appeared and they all walked towards Mig. "AW CRUD," he shouted. The clones of her all tangled Mig in a web of the same exact orb-like container spell. Humungousaur yelled and tried to bash the dome open but it wouldn't budge. "You little IDIOT!" laughed Cometh. She went back to normal and continued laughing. LadyArms surprised Cometh by grabbing her shoulders. "WHAT?" Cometh shouted, as she struggled to get free. "How can there be two of the boy!" Ladyarms laughs. "I am a girl, rippoff, and I am Cassie.Just Cassie." The Tetramend said, holding her in a strong grip with a wide smile on her face. "Wielder of the..Uh...Omnidewtrix." Cometh frowns. Then a huge smile seeped on her face. "Be careful, she's really--" Cometh sent her stagging back after using her power on Cassie. "Clever..." Ladyarms rubbs her head. "No fair!" The Tetramand shouted as she shooked her fists. "You are really pathetic,Case." Cometh said, with a evil smile on her face. Anna's eyes became gigantic. "Oh snap." She said, knowing Cassie would be ticked and pretty much extremely upset. "Popcorn?" Stallion offered her, holding a bag with buttered popcorn as they stood back. "I never thought this would ever come in handy." "...You really didn't just do that." LadyArms glowls, then slams her watch. Her body changed into the shape of Lavathrend. "Lavathrend WILL.KICK.CHUR.BUTT!" Lavathrend shouted,throwing two of her spikes at Cometh. "THE JAIL WAY!" Cometh expected this to be easy as Smoke Stack is also in another container banging his fists on it. But it wasn't. The spikes landed on the ground and grew more of it's exact copies around herself. "What?" Cometh said, a little startled as it became a totall cage and the bars were so wide that she could not squeeze through it. "WHAT DID YOU DO MAN?" Lavathrend blew at her fingers which drifted smoke. Then she threw another spike that broke both of the sheilds holding the two. "Anymore enemies?" Lavathrend said, folding her arms. "Yes." A voice belonging to Darama emereged with Tailiz right beside him. Just then Richard, currently back to normal, came up to Cassie as Darama shot himself at the two. Just then Chromastone (Mig) came out from behind and he punched Darama all the way down the entire street, leading up to him destroying the cars nearby. "OH YEAH! I did it! HAHA I DID IT!" shouted Chromastone, bragging to the others and annoying them. Just then a car launched from Darama's currenlt place and it smacked Chromastone down. Richard and Lavathrend laughed at Mig as he was down, now currently frowning. Richard started to run up to Darama. "Alright, Darama. Let's see how you like XLR8!" Unfortunately, he went the wrong alien. "Ugh, or Swampfire. He works too." He shot fire at Darama, and wrapped him in vines. "Um, I could use some help over here!" Lavathrend noticed Tailiz isn't there. "Odd..." Lavathrend took note. "That Alien who resembles those Aliens after I had met after I got this watch...Coming!" Lavathrend took Darama's paw and started hitting him with it. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting self? Stop hitting yourself." Lavathrend said, repeatedly hitting him. Anna and Stallion are laughing, including Cometh herself. "Ugh, I HATE Swampfire's smell." He then pressed his Alpha-Omegatrix, and was consumed by red light. "ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" He shot fire at Darama with one hand, and at Cometh with the other. Unfortunately, Darama reached his tail to Ultimate Swampfire's leg and pulled him down, and was transformed back, unconsious. Mig, now completely furious at the sudden chain of events that just occured, got up and dialed up Puncherbot, one of his original new aliens. "TIME FOR YOU TO HAVE A BEAT DOWN!" he shouted. He slapped down the faceplate and, of course and not by any surprise, he was Lodestar. "UGH! Why am I NOT surprised with this," he announced, sarcastically. "Awww man." Whined a tiny voice. "Not Screwhedge!" Lodestar grew a big smile. "A big screwdown!" He said, picking up Screwhedge. He summoned Magnetic power from her scaley eyebrows that glowed a delicated light blue. "Telekenesis?" Screwhedge said, her eyes being wide of course. Lodestar used both their powers to make a waterfield around the two enemies. "HOW COME I CAN'T DO THAT?" Screwhedge shouted as she wiggled. "I guess you don't have the aliens we do." Richard slapped his Alpha-Omegatrix and, again, the wrong alien, Diamondhead. "I was going for Bloxx, but, whatever." He put a diamond casing around Darama. "I WILL BREAK FREE!" "I don't think so. One does not simply break diamond without using diamond." "Now to help the others." He ran off to help Cassie and Mig. The Alpha-Omegatrix started beeping. "Oh, man! I HATE THAT SOUND!" He got transformed back to human, unable to slow down. "XLR8! XLR8! XLR8!" The Alpha-Omegatrix finally transformed him, but, not surprisingly, into the wrong alien. "UGH! LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN ALPHA-OOMEGATIRX! RATH HAS HAD IT WITH YOU NOT WORKIN RIGHT! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME TODAY! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY TO BEGIN WITH!" Just then a large explosion surronded the 3 heroes. A pink orb rose up from a large crater, showing itself to be Cometh, apparently with a friend. "Good bye, Raskall. SICK 'EM!" she shouted. The weird-looking rock gremlin ran at the 3 and completely nailed Lodestar right in the chest. He collapsed on the ground and then slapped down his chest faceplate. He turned into Heatblast, fire and rocky substance circling around his body. "HEATBLAST," he shouted. He stood his ground, now ready for anything Cometh's pet had to serve to him. Cassie became a dinosaur-long neck with a white body with a spider design spiraling from the chest to all over and metal covered her entirely to protect sensetive skin. Her eyes became the shape of a oval egg with light blue pupils and yellow daggers point from her three fingers. "Huntscer!" Cassie yelled, blasting a ghost ball right at Raskall who dodged it. "Runners up!" "MRaz?" Raskalll said, blinking his small eyes at the upcoming blast. The creature was thrown away. "Raskall!" Cometh shouted, watching her creation's body land on the pavement. "I'll be back!" She disappeared as had Darama, all the Villians were gone, except for the three heroes who timed out into their human forms. "Did they...just disappear?" Mig said, flabbergausted. Villian meeting There is Darama licking his wounds in a valley as Cometh is treating Raskall with potions for fulll health. Then a tall pryo/Galvanic creature comes in. "Hello, I am Tailiz, mostly Tie." He introduced himself, raising a rocky eyebrow at Cometh's evil magician suit. "You got beaten...by kids." "Ya don't say?" Darama barked, sarcastically. "You can't exactly say that all villains are completely prepared for their 'heroes'''' ''surprises. Like Rhyneheart's Youngstorian. Never saw it coming." Tie got infuriated with Darama easily and blasted him back. "I'm much better then you little pity scum," remarked Tailiz. Darama growled and Cometh threw the two back with her mana shields. "EASE IT! Both of you! Now, I think we all have something in common here. We all HATE Mig, Richard, and Cassie," said Cometh, finally making a point with the others. "Freak weirdo girl is right," said Darama, chuckling a bit but hiding it as much as possible. "Got that right." Tie rolled his eyes. "If we ALL hate them, shouldn't we do something under the worst scenerio ever? One way or several ways to get those trixes off them and show them who's kidding themelves with those tools." "Dangerous enough. With Rhyneheart's Alpha-Omegatrix, I could get Nanites inside of me, making me an out of control beast, even beyond my control. Seeing Mig's device, all I see is transformations. Don't know anything about this 'Omnidewtrix'." "It's called the Gamatrix and I've seen it's capability. Trust me, we all need that power in our hands...or at least you guys take care of Mig while I enjoy sucking out the energy of the gamatrix myself," said Cometh, failing at making a good point to the others. A gleam appeared in Tie's eyes. "How about we get what's most precious in very detailed form and hold it hostage?" Tie began. "Or we can just get the Gamatrix and Alpha-Omegatrix from the wielders after butt kicking of some new enchancements to our own?" Tie formed some kind of armor made of Galvanic material and platenium from his hands. "I forgot to mention....These are useful to get over a city. and the entire world without being hurt by those children." He said, rubbing his head. Cometh moaned and smacked her head and fell backwards onto her back. "Too weak for your strength, little girl?" asked Darama, in a sarcastic form of speech. "I would shut it if I were you. I know many MANY things about magic and energy then you're entire species will ever know," Cometh remarked, getting up off the ground. "Just like there are many things about Nanites and Time Travel you don't know much about. If either of you were me, you would know exactly why I deserve Rhyneheart's Alpha-Omegatrix. NOW LET'S GET MOVING!" Back to Heroes... Mig is shown laying still on the cement, cold, rocky surface of an overpass which is completely deserted with no street-life or contamination of any life. "Soooo, you both have trixs, huh?" asked Cassie, trying to start a conversation from the sudden quiet. "Yeah," replied Mig and Rich, not really focusing on anything. The three just stare at each with an awkward silence and each of them appears to have something to say but then it fades back to quiet. "Nice city you got here Cassie," said Rich, now looking around and appearing to be interested and puzzled about the scenery before him. "Thank you Rich," said Cassie back to his discussion. "At least this place actually has more restaurants," said Rich, seeming to care only about food at the moment. Cassie grinned. "Well actualy, it's not my city, but I am only here for..Um...a week or two days at most." The guessing girl said, doing the math in the air. "I saw a restraunt nearby when I arrived to this city...The Cheffrol!" "So I'm guessing Tacopolis is not exactly a place around here is it?" Richard asked. Cassie shook her head. Mig got slightly annoyed. "How can you think about tacos when me and you have no idea where we are?!" Major Events *Cassie 12 and Richard 10 meet for the first time. *Mig 10 meets Cassie 12 for the first time. *Richard transforms into Smoke Stack for the first time. Characters Heroes *Cassie Benny *Richard 10 *Miguel Tennyson *Anna O. Capulla *Uncle Stallion Villains *Tailiz *Darama *Cometh **Raskall Aliens Used By Mig *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Lodestar (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Heatblast *Iceitope (x2) *Sonic Boomer (accidental; selected alien was Jury Rigg) By Cassie *Corefreeze *LadyArms *Lavathrend *Screwhedge *Huntscer By Richard *Kickin Hawk *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *ChamAlien *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Rath (2x; 2nd time accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *XLR8 *Smoke Stack (debut; accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Swampfire (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Ultimate Swampfire *Diamondhead (accidental; selected alien was Bloxx) Trivia *Richard is 13 in this episode. *This has been confirmed to be Canon in Richard 10's Series but not a actual episode. *This is confirmed to be Canon in Cassie 12: Original Series. *This is confirmed to be Canon to Mig 10 as a special. *This may be the first triple Crossover episode in the history of Ben 10 Fanfiction. *For some reason, the episode's picture shows Richard wearing an orange jacket instead of a red one. Category:Crossovers